


Un embryon de quelque chose

by Isagawa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, but turned to fluff instead, introspective work, was supposed to be angsty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Parfois, il y repense."</p>
<p>Ou les réflexions de Jackson, quand il réfléchit à Lydia et ce qu'ils étaient. Ce n'est pas toujours simple de tourner le dos à ce que l'on a connu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un embryon de quelque chose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yusseily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/gifts).



> Après m'être prise d'un amour (ma foi assez inattendu) pour Teen Wolf, j'ai été emportée par mon affection pour Jackson et les écrits introspectifs. J'espère avoir rendu hommage à tout cela -- et aussi à l'adorable Yusseily, qui m'a fait découvrir TW et à qui je dédie cet OS. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 

 

Parfois, Jackson y repense.

Le blond n'est pas le genre de mec à s'appesantir sur le passé. Au contraire, il aime se penser comme ces personnes dynamiques, toujours dans l’initiative, un leader-né en somme. Car ne nous le cachons pas, il est évident pour la majorité des mortels que Jackson Whittemore, en plus d'être le charisme incarné, a des qualités exceptionnelles de leadership. Et pour la très faible minorité qui oserait prétendre le contraire, Jackson en est sûr : ils sont juste trop bêtes pour y voir clair.

Et pourtant, malgré ce qu'il appelle avec vanité sa _capacité innée à passer à autre chose_ , parfois, Jackson y repense. À sa vie d'avant.

 

Souvent, c'est dans son lit. Et il se maudit pour cette situation – qui rappelle les comédies stéréotypées, avec préadolescents au physique et à l'histoire tragiques – parce que lui, Jackson, vaut mieux que ces clichés ados qui passent à la télé à heure de grande audience. Pourtant c'est dans son lit qu'il y repense parfois, quand l'extérieur a fini de l'occuper, qu'il n'a plus en tête l'équipe de crosse de sa nouvelle ville, les devoirs à faire pour le lendemain, les travaux de groupes à faire avec des camarades qu'il méprise forcément un peu. Il glisse lentement vers le sommeil, et ses pensées se mettent à dériver.

Il ne pense pas aux Loups. Même mort et enterré, il aurait mieux à faire que penser à cette bande de tocards. Ces abrutis congénitaux qui ne semblent avoir rien de mieux à faire que se regarder en chiens de faïence et/ou s'improviser meilleurs amis. Les loups-garous ne sont-ils pas censés être des mythes de grande classe ? Pourtant, il n'a jamais vu un tel concentré de niaiserie et de rivalité. C'est bien le bon côté de son départ, ne plus avoir à se les farcir à longueur de journées.

_(Même s'il se répète à lui-même, quand il est trop fatigué pour s'en rappeler le lendemain, que peut-être, peut-être, la ténacité de Scott, le sourire sans condition de Stiles, la camaraderie profonde, lui manquent, juste un peu.)_

 

La nuit, tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, doigts serrés contre les draps, il ne pense pas aux Loups ; il pense à Lydia. Cela revient par vagues alors qu'il est à la lisière de la conscience, il revoit ses cheveux roux étalés sur l'édredon les soirs où ils dormaient ensemble, ou sa démarche maniérée, ou alors c'est sa voix qui lui revient. Parfois même il n'y a rien de précis, et pourtant c'est comme un voile posé sur lui, le souvenir d'elle.

Il a toujours son numéro. Il sait qu'il pourrait la joindre – mais ça ne l'intéresse pas.

Elle ne lui manque pas vraiment.

 

Il repense à eux. Aux quelques mois où ils sont sortis ensemble. C'était tout ce que Jackson aurait jamais pu espérer – une fille jolie, avec suffisamment d'esprit pour se sentir flattée d'être sa copine, alors même qu'elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il l'avait choisie pour sa popularité. Ils étaient le _golden couple_ du lycée, le roi et la reine du bal, ceux que tout le monde regardaient passer avec envie dans les couloirs. C'était tout ce que Jackson avait toujours voulu. Avec Lydia, c'était ce qu'il avait obtenu.

Avec du recul, il se demande pourquoi Lydia, en toute connaissance de cause, avait accepté de sortir avec lui : peut-être parce qu'elle-même se satisfaisait de ce pacte passé entre eux. Peut-être aussi parce qu'au-delà de toutes ces considérations d’image et d’influence et de pouvoir, elle le savait – qu'elle lui plaisait.

 

En y pensant longuement, il le sait bien, qu'ils ne se sont jamais aimés. Lydia a sans doute cru le contraire, un temps ; peut-être même qu'ils l'ont cru tous les deux. Mais chacun à leur manière ils ont fini par s'en rendre compte : ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas vraiment. Tout de même, il y avait entre eux un intérêt presque tendre. Une protection mutuelle ; ils avaient gardé leurs arrières respectivement.

Il s’en souvenait : une fois, Lydia avait humilié à la cantine, devant tout le monde, une fille qui avait insulté Jackson après qu'il lui ait mis un râteau. Et Jackson, quant à lui, avait minutieusement cassé la gueule deux semaines après à un échalas qui avait parlé dans les vestiaires de cette 'pétasse de Lydia qui m'a empêché de copier sur elle en chimie'. Après cela, le lycée avait compris qu’il ne faisait pas bon leur chercher des noises.

Il sourit presque, emmitouflé dans sa couette. _Le bon vieux temps._

 

Plus il y pense, plus il revoit Lydia. Sa manière de réagir quand il lui parlait. Ses cheveux rejetés en arrière dans un mouvement fluide, son sourire entendu. Et le fait qu’elle soit l'une des seules personnes à avoir jamais été sincèrement fière de lui.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le comprenait pas totalement, parce qu'il avait pris soin de carapaçonner ses peurs et ses secrets, il savait qu'elle était perdue quant à sa relation avec ses parents. Cependant il savait aussi qu'elle savait quand il avait peur, elle savait à quel moment d'un match elle devait galvaniser le public pour le remotiver, elle savait quand il voulait passer chez elle et avait trop de fierté pour demander, et c'était cela, plus que tout, qui avait permis à leur relation de durer si longtemps.

Lydia devinait tout cela, parce que Lydia était l'une des seules à le regarder, à _vraiment_ le regarder.

 

Jackson se retourne dans son lit et avale sa salive ; sa pomme d'Adam se soulève, une seconde, sans enlever totalement le poids insensible posé sur son estomac.

En y repensant, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas de l'amour, ça ne l'a jamais été. Mais il se dit que peut-être, s'il avait été un peu moins con, ça aurait pu le devenir. S'il n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme aussi brusquement, s'il l'avait écoutée quand elle avait si peur que son discours devenait incohérent, s'il avait prêté attention aux signes. C'est con, mais il se rend compte qu'il y tenait, à cette relation bizarre, presque commerciale, assez bancale. Et qu'il y tient toujours.

Plus tard dans la nuit, il se dit aussi qu'il est trop tard et que rien ne sert de regretter ; parce qu'au final, il a apprécié ce quelque chose hybride qu'il y avait entre eux. Lydia ne comprenait pas tout, c'est vrai ; mais c'est parce qu'elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre non plus. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, de loin, avec l'assurance qu'il s'en sortirait toujours – parce qu'ils s'étaient promis en silence, par fierté, de ne pas se laisser tomber.

 

Et alors que minuit, une heure, puis deux heures du matin s'éloignent seconde par seconde, il se demande si ce n'est pas ça, le plus bel embryon d'amour. S'inquiéter sans comprendre.

 

 

* * *

 

  



End file.
